


How It Began

by chase_harcourt37



Category: Diving RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_harcourt37/pseuds/chase_harcourt37
Summary: Tom's been acting weird lately, and his friends are getting worried. Time to break out the spy equipment and start stalking!





	How It Began

A few months ago…

“Okay, guys, that’s it! Good job today!” called Jane, “And Tom, you need to just focus a little more! You didn’t seem all there today. You alright?”

As he ran out of the pool and into the locker rooms, Tom turned around and, rather distractedly, yelled over his shoulder, “Yeah, Jane, sorry! I’ll be more focused tomorrow!”

Jane’s eyes narrowed a bit, but then relaxed as she yelled at the rest of us to hurry it up. I climbed out of the pool and walked over to Grace. “Hey,” I asked, “Doesn’t Tom seem a little off his game?”

Grace frowned, “Well, yes. But I can understand that. He’s only just getting out of that diver’s block spell he had after the Olympics.”

“I know, but it doesn’t seem to me like he’s upset or anything. It’s like there’s finally something he’s happy about again. And I think he isn’t telling us.”

“Yeah,” Dan popped up next to us, “I was over at his place a few days ago, just watching a movie after practice, and he got a text and jumped up and said something about having to run to meet Sophie. And I ran into Sophie later, and she said she hadn’t seen Tom in three days.”

“Tanya, you’re the meddler here, do you think we should do something?” asked Grace, “Just to find out if he’s actually alright?”

I thought for a second, then said, “Yes, I think we should do something. I think we should follow him. If we’re fast we can catch him and do it today.”

“Are you sure about following him? It seems a little...unethical.” said Grace. “Yes, I’m sure about following him! It’s not like we’re really doing anything wrong! We’d be doing it to help him! We don’t know what he’s gotten himself into!” I cried.

“Well, okay,” Grace said, “Now, who’s going to come with us?”

“I think we all should,” I said, “Chris, Jack! Come over here!”

Chris reached us first, with Jack a few seconds later. “What’s up, guys?” asked Chris.

“Well, here’s the thing: you know how Tom’s been acting a little weird lately? But like, happy weird?” I asked.

“Yes!” they both shouted. “Thank God someone else noticed!” said Jack, “I thought I was going crazy!”

“Okay, well, I propose this: whoever’s available right here, right now follows him and sees what’s up. Who’s in?” I said.

“Aye, aye, captain!” said Dan.

“I’ll come.” said Grace.

“Ugh,” Jack groaned, “Chris, remember, we told Emma we’d meet her for a late lunch after practice.”

“Aw, man,” Chris visibly deflated, “Well, you guys need to keep us updated, okay?”

I nodded. “Sure, definitely.”

“I’m coming, too.” said a voice behind me.

We all slowly turned around to see Jane with her hands on her hips, a defiant look in her eyes. “Jane?” Chris stared. “You...uh...heard all of that?” Jane walked a few steps forward to join the group. “Well, yeah, you guys weren’t exactly being quiet, you know. Anyway, you guys are right. Tom has been acting a bit off, and I want to know why. Now, I normally wouldn’t condone following someone, but with Tom, I think it’s unfortunately necessary. He can be very closed off when he wants to be.”

We all eyed each other, wondering whether or not Jane was in the midst of a very creative plan to punish us, but after a minute, Grace nodded, followed by the boys, and I said, “Okay, Jane, let’s go. He should be leaving pretty soon.”

\---

Once we were outside--we’d caught sight of Tom just as he was running out of the locker room--Jane had the rather brilliant idea of calling Sophie to meet up with us. Jack and Chris split off from us when they saw the cafe they were supposed to be meeting Emma at, and Sophie caught up with us soon after.

“I’m so glad you guys called me,” she said, “Tom’s always making excuses to leave whatever we’re doing early now, and it’s really weirding me out. He always makes time for us to hang out.”

We followed Tom for about another 10 minutes before we realized we were standing in front of his apartment building. Grace looked a little worried about what we were doing, and said, “Maybe we’re overreacting. Maybe he’s just going home. I think we should leave.”

Dan sighed, “Okay, Grace, we’ll leave if he doesn’t come back down in another 10 minutes.”

“I guess that’s fine.” said Grace, though she still looked rather uncomfortable.

And sure enough, 8 and a half minutes later, Tom came running out of the front door, having changed his sweatpants, t-shirt, and Nikes to a nice pair of red slip-ons, black skinny jeans, a grey sweater, and a black leather jacket. “Ooh,” said Dan, waggling his eyebrows, “Maybe he has a date.” “

No, not possible.” said Sophie, “He always tells me if he’s seeing someone, even if he just kind of likes someone, I know.”

Sophie and Dan kept bickering as we followed Tom for another two blocks, where he stopped in front of a restaurant called Singapore Garden and took several deep breaths. Right as we caught up to him, he went inside.

“Okay, guys,” I said, “I think Dan’s probably too recognizable, and maybe me too. So Jane, you, Sophie, and Grace--ooh, Grace take your hair down and Sophie, put yours up--should go in and get a table. You know, not too far away, but not too close either. Me and Dan will go wait in that cafe across the street.”

“Okay, Tanya, while we get the table you should make a group chat--and don’t forget to include Chris and Jack, they’ll kill us.” said Sophie, “We’ll meet up with you guys later.” 

**5:57-Tanya has just created a new group chat**

**5:57-Tanya named the chat “xxTomStalkingxx”**

5:57-Tanya: hey guys whats going on

5:58-Chris: where r u guys? whered he go?

5:59-Dan: we tracked him to this restaurant named Singapore Garden like 10 blocks away from his house and grace sophie n jane r getting a table inside 

5:59-Chris: man we’re creepy

6:02-Sophie: ok guys got a table on the other side of the aisle Tom’s on he cant see us hes facing the other way

6:04-Sophie: hes w/ this hot blond guy dont recognize him not a date maybe its another media thing like 4 splash?

6:05-Tanya: o thatd make sense cause he didnt tell us about that till it was finalized too

6:17-Tanya: guys whats happening

6:19-Sophie: nothing were not close enough to hear anything and theyre just eating anyway maybe we should go

6:20-Tanya: ok just wait until they leave then we’ll go

6:20-Sophie: kk

6:52-Sophie: they just got the bill

6:52-Sophie: ok little weird theyre fighting over the bill u wouldnt do that at a professional meeting would u?

6:53-Dan: no, youd never do that thats weird

6:54-Grace: ok this is really weird blond guy is holding the check out of Toms reach 

6:54-Sophie: hot blond guy won theyre both smiling

6:55-Grace: i have never seen tom giggle

6:55-Sophie: ikr so weird

6:55-Grace:  we are literally sitting next to each other

7:04-Sophie: ok theyre getting up

7:04-Sophie: WTFWTFWTF

7:05-Tanya: WHAT WHAT?!

7:05-Sophie: WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF

7:06-Grace: wth theyre holding hands theyre holding hands

7:06-Tanya: WTF!!!

7:06-Chris: whAT

**7:07-Sophie renamed the chat “WTFWTF Toms gay??!1”**

7:07-Jack: no no what whats going on what did i miss

7:07-Dan: wth? Seriously?

7:08-Jack: omg thats insane

7:08-Sophie: WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF

7:09-Jack: Sophie calm down

7:09-Sophie: did u not read the entire conversation?!

7:10-Jack: fine fine continue freaking out

7:10-Grace: ok cant see them anymore we are coming over to meet you guys at cafe b there asap

**7:11-Grace renamed the chat “xxInconspicuousStalkersxx”**

“You guys said you’d be here ASAP like 15 minutes ago!” I yelled.

“Sorry, sorry,” said Sophie as she, Grace, and Jane ran in, “Grace and Jane got recognized by this group of girls who came in just when we were leaving. Wait-Chris, Jack, what are you guys doing here?”

Jack grinned. “As soon as the ‘holding hands’ thing came through, Chris made some excuse to Emma and dragged me over here.” 

Once everyone was seated, I said, “So what do we think is the deal with Tom? Is he gay? Bi? What?” 

Sophie shook her head. “I mean, he’s never said anything, and we talk about everything. I’d like to think he would’ve told me, but I guess maybe...he could be?” 

Dan looked over to Jane. “Jane, so we can get a different point of view. What do you think?”

“Well, you guys, think about what other athletes who are gay or something other than straight get treated like when they come out. If I was Tom, I’d totally understand not telling anyone until I was fully comfortable with myself, and prepared to face any possible repercussions, and maybe he’s not yet.” said Jane.

“Yeah, I get that.” said Dan, “But why wouldn’t he tell us? I mean, he has to know that we’d be fine with him being, well, anything. Right?”

“Yeah, he knows he wouldn’t have to worry about any of us telling anyone. It’s crazy.” said Grace.

“Yeah, if I was gay I’d tell you guys.” said Chris.

“Well, you know Tom doesn’t tell us everything.” said Jack, “At least not until he’s ready to. Like Jane said, he might still be figuring himself out. I think we just need to give him some time. He’ll tell us eventually.”  

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I  said, “Tom will tell us when he’s ready. We just have to act normal until he does.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And tada! The first thing I've ever written! It phtysically hurt me to do those abbreviations and spell things wrong for the texting part.


End file.
